Three Is Enough
by Okami No Yume
Summary: After the birth of their third child, Suki has a little chat with Sokka about family planning. One shot, humor fic.


**Three Is Enough**

**Obligatory** **Disclaimer: **You know the drill. I don't own ATLA. I do own the DVDS, though.

Sokka nearly jumped out of his skin when another of Suki's screams tore through the air, followed by a flurry of curses and threats from the other side of the door where his beloved wife was laboring to bring their third child into the world.

Having been through this twice before, it, of course, was nothing new to Sokka, and while his heart tightened in anxiety and mild worry, he took comfort in the fact that Katara was in there with her, soothing and encouraging Suki to breathe through the contractions. She'd delivered their two other children safely, both boys, and this would be no exception.

Some hours had passed, and Sokka figured that Suki must be in the final stages, judging by the intesity of her cries of pain and Katara yelling "Push!" in an excited tone. He would have been in there holding her hand and offering moral support, if he hadn't fainted during the first two deliveries.

Katara had suggested that he sit this one out, and he hadn't objected. He'd passed the time by sharpening his trusty Boomerang. His and Suki's two older boys were with their grandfather Hakoda, for the time being.

A few minutes later, he heard the familiar sound of an infant's wail, and relief loosened his chest, all anxiety leaving him. He stood up, waiting for Katara to come out.

His little sister finally emerged, looking tired, but bearing a pleased, triumphant smile.

"How are they? What is it?"

"Suki's fine. She did great, and you both now have a healthy baby girl."

Sokka's grin was nearly wide enough to split his face. "A girl? Really?"

Katara nodded, her own smile widening. No matter how many times she did it, helping new lives enter the world never got old.

The young waterbender touched her brother's shoulder to usher him into the room. "She'll want to see you. Go meet your daughter, Sokka," she said tenderly.

But before he went to Suki, he hugged Katara. "Have I mentioned that you're the best sister ever?"

Katara laughed, pulling back from the hug. "Once or twice. But it's nice to hear. Now, go on!" She left to give him and Suki some privacy.

Sokka entered the room slowly and carefully as if he were treading on sacred ground, and the sight that greeted him made his throat tighten. Even though he'd experienced this very thing twice before, it had never lost any of its wonder for him.

There was Suki, her short chestnut hair still plastered about her face with sweat, cradling a little bundle in her arms, her deep navy blue eyes full of indescribable love, and a serene smile on her face. As he got closer, Sokka could see a tuft of soft brown hair peeking out from the blanket the infant was swaddled in. A tiny hand waved back and forth in the air. Suki caught it and kissed the impossibly small fingers as the child reflexively grasped around her own much larger finger. The baby emitted a few squeaks and whimpers, but Suki quieted her with a few gentle shushing noises and a kiss on her forehead.

Sokka felt himself go all misty eyed as he watched this, and in that moment, he felt like he was the luckiest man on earth.

"Hey," he said.

Suki looked up at her husband, only now just noticing his presence. "Hey, daddy," she whispered, smiling beatifically.

"Katara told me that we have a girl."

Suki nodded, blinking back happy tears. "Yeah, we do. Come see, Sokka. She's so beautiful."

Sokka moved forward to sit at the edge of the bed next to her, and Suki adjusted the baby's position in her arms so that he could get peer at her little face.

The infant was dozing peacefully, and she yawned, opening her mouth wide. Sokka melted inside at the sight. She strongly resembled Suki in looks, but her skin was darker, hinting at her Water Tribe heritage.

"Can I hold her?" asked Sokka.

"Like you needed to ask," replied Suki gently as she obligingly placed the baby into Sokka's arms. Being a seasoned father, Sokka instinctively made sure to support her head carefully.

It was then that the baby opened her eyes to regard her father with a newborn's curiosity, showing that they were the same deep blue as Suki's.

"Hi there," he cooed softly. "Hi, baby girl. I'm your daddy. I see you got your beautiful mommy's eyes."

Suki blushed a little at that.

Sokka continued to rock the baby, and talk to her in a high pitched voice. Suki couldn't help but laugh, since he'd done the same with his sons when they were babies and he'd thought no one else was looking. After all, he had a "manly" reputation to maintain. She, of course, wasn't fooled, and knew that Sokka was a complete softy when it came to his children. It was one of his most endearing traits, and it was very plain to her that he already adored their new daughter.

"What are we going to name her?" asked Sokka, looking up.

Suki tilted her head. "I was thinking of calling her Sura."

"Sura," he repeated softly. "It's pretty. I like it."

Little Sura began to fuss and whimper, and Suki commanded that Sokka give her back. "She's hungry," she explained as she put the child to her breast to nurse.

Sokka reached forward and caressed the infant's fragile head, cherishing this private, intimate moment with his family.

"Sokka?"

"Yes Suki?" he was broken from his reverie.

"You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

Suki stopped him by pressing two fingers to his lips, a suddenly serious expression on her face. Then she grabbed a fistful of the front of his tunic and yanked him down to eye level. "However, if you ever get me pregnant again, I swear to Oma and Shu I will tie it into a permanent knot. No. More. Kids. Three is plenty. Is that understood?"

She didn't need to explain what "it" was, and all he could do was make a sort of comical squawking sound and nod at her emphatically, eyes wide.

Suki smiled sweetly, releasing him. "Good. Now could you go round up our boys? I want them to come see their new sister."

"Will do," he replied, kissing her cheek and rising to leave.

As he walked out, he rubbed at where Suki had nearly choked him with his tunic. For all her kindness and warmth, his wife could be downright scary when she wanted to be.

And he decided that he was, in fact, perfectly satisfied with stopping at three children.

**FIN**

This fic has been lurking in the back of my mind for awhile. Glad I finally got it written, although the ending was a bit difficult to suss out. It was meant to be humorous, but it was more fluff than comedy. Oh, well. Remember, faves are nice, but reviews are love!

I hope I kept Sokka and Suki in character.


End file.
